Will the Real Witch Please Stand Up?
Will the Real Witch Please Stand Up? is the sixth episode of Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Premise The gang goes to the Salem Witch Festival, but when Daphne is blamed for being an evil witch, the gang must clear her name and capture the real witch! Plot A man and woman were setting up a large tent in Salem, Massachusetts. "This year's Salem Witch Festival is going to be awesome!" The guy said. "I know! They're even having a Mock Witch Trial!" The girl exclaimed. A figure stood on top of a building overlooking the tent and cackled. She signaled her hand towards a big sign that started to fall over and it was going to fall on the man! "Joe! Watch out!" The woman screamed, pointing out the sign. "What the-!" Joe yelled as he dove out of the way, just before the sign collapsed. "What happened Katie?" "I don't know, but something weird is going on." Katie said. "Ahahahahahahahaha!" Cackled the figure. "This year's festival will go down in flames! Ahahahahahahaahah!" --- The Mystery Machine was zooming along a road in Salem. "Like, Scoob and I are so excited for this Witch Festival!" Shaggy said. "And why is that?" Fred wondered. "The rood of course!" Scooby cheered. "Turkey, corn, potatoes! All of it makes my mouth water!" Shaggy exclaimed. "I'm excited because we have to wear colonial clothing to even get into the festival." Velma said. "Yeah! Thanks Daph for making these!" Fred thanked. "It was no biggie." Daphne said. "Oh look gang! We're here!" Fred stopped the Mystery Machine in a parking lot and the gang hopped out of the van in their colonial get ups. "Mmmmmmmmmmm" Shaggy and Scooby said when they smelled the scents of food. "Welcome to the Salem Witch Festival! Have a bewitching time!" Said a woman dressed in a cartoony witch costume. "Thanks." Fred said. In the festival there were tons of booths with carnival games in them. The prizes were witch plushies. There were also food stands and a Salem Witch Tour. "Wow this is groovy!" Daphne exclaimed. "Rood!" Scooby cheered. "Like, can Scoob and I go fetch some grub?" Shaggy asked. "Sure. Meanwhile Velma, Daphne, and I'll do the Witch Tour." Fred explained. "Rounds like a plan!" Scooby said as he and Shaggy walked to the food stands. Fred, Daphne, and Velma started their tour. "Hi, I'm Raini Milson. I'll be your tour guide for today! Our first stop will be the old Salem Library. Follow me!" Said the tour guide to the tour group. The group followed Raini to the Library. "Believe it or not, but this library is still running today! Over there is the Librarian Miriam Shushmin. Say hi to Miriam!" Raini said. "Eh." Miriam grunted and walked away. "Dang she was grouchy!" Fred whispered. "Do you smell that?" Velma asked. "No." Fred responded. "Ooo gang, I'm going to go check out some of the books. I'll be back in a few!" Daphne said, walking away. "Fred seriously I smell something!" Velma said. "I can't quite place... Wait a minute! I know what it is..." Boom!!!! A small section of the library exploded and was then on fire! "Jinkies! This fire is no accident! I smelled gasoline!" Velma exclaimed. "Ahahahaahahaaahaha!" Echoed a cackle throughout the library. "A witch caused this fire!" A man shouted. "Oh boy! Looks like we have a mystery on our hands!" Fred said as everyone ran out of the building , except Daphne! --- A team of Salem firefighters put out the fire in the library and Shaggy and Scooby met up with the rest of the gang. "Like, what happened?!" Shaggy asked. "Rhere's Daphne?" Scooby questioned. "The library caught on fire and now people are thinking it's the work of a witch!" Velma explained. "We did here a cackle." Fred said. "Anyways last we saw Daphne, she was in the library." Velma said. "Rook!" Scooby yelled, pointing at the library entrance. There there was a firefighter pulling Daphne out. She was just waking out of unconsciousness. "Zoinks! Daphne!" Shaggy said as the gang ran up to her. "Are you alright?" Fred asked. "Yeah." She responded. "What happened?" Velma asked. "I was exploring the library just trike the rest of the tour group when someone struck me from behind." Daphne recalled. "When I woke up I was being pulled out of the building." "Are you, like, burned?" Shaggy gulped. "No, I was nowhere near the fire." Daphne said. The gang hugged her. "Sorry to break up this cute moment, but Daphne Blake you are under arrest for being a witch!" Said the sheriff of Salem. "What?!??" The gang said in unison. "It's true. We found a spellbook in your hands and it was turned to a fire starting spell." The sheriff explained as he slapped cuffs on Daphne. "I can't go to jail! The orange jumpsuits don't match my shoes!" Daphne cried as she went into the back of the police car. "Like, we have to help Daph!" Shaggy said. "Let's investigate the library for clues gang." Fred said. Meanwhile, a town meeting was being held. "We should break the witch out of jail and take matters into our own hands and burn her at the stake!" Said a townsman. "Yeah!" The crowd cheered. "Let's go!" --- "It looks like whoever our "witch" is she only targeted a specific area of the library." Velma said, going over to the library computers. "Let's see exactly what kind of books were in that section." Velma typed. "Found it!" "Like, The Evil Wilcox Witch, The Wilcox Family: A Family With Dark Secrets, The Wilcox Terror... The list goes on." Shaggy read. "All of this section has to do with the Wilcox family." Fred explained. "I read about them. Three of the Wilcoxs were proved to be witches and thus is a very shameful family." Velma explained. Scooby was sniffing around the library and he ran into something. He looked up and it was a witch! "Raaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Scooby screamed. "Begone you miserable mutt!" The witch warned. "Rou don't rave to tell me rice!" Scooby said, running to the gang. "What is it Scoob?" Shaggy asked. Scooby was too out of breath to speak so he did acted out a witch. "A witch!?" They all said. "Get out!" The witch screeched as she levitated towards the gang. "Zoinks!" "Jinkies!" "Rikes!" "Run!" The gang ran out of the library and into the angry mob who was carrying Daphne to the center of town. "Jinkies! They're going to dunk Daphne into water to make her admit to being a witch!" Velma exclaimed. "And if she does they'll burn her at the stake!" Fred said. "Ruh-roh!" Scooby whimpered. "We have to rescue her." Shaggy said. The gang pushed their way through the mob and Fred grabbed Daphne. "Thanks guys. I was in a bit of a pickle." Daphne said. The gang ran through the mob and hid in a game booth as they passed by. "Re're so glad rour rokay." Scooby said, licking the redhead. "I'm glad to." Daphne said. "Let's go back and investigate the library." Velma suggested. "Ok." Fred said as the gang left their hiding spot. "There's the witch!" Said a man in the angry mob. The gang gulped. "You! I told you to leave!" Said the witch from the opposite side of the mob. The gang gulped again. "Run!" Scooby screamed. The gang split up, Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne ran away from the angry mob, while Fred and Velma ran from the witch. Shaggy, Daphne, and Scooby were being chased by the mob. "In here!" Shaggy said, motioning towards a small shop. They ran inside. The mob followed them in. The mob looked around but couldn't find them so they ran out. Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne were dressed as mannequins and they took off their costumes. "Jeepers! That was close!" Daphne said. "Rou said it!" Scooby agreed. --- Fred and Velma were running away from the witch. "Get back here!" The witch screeched. Fred and Velma ran into an alley. The witch followed and rounded the corner where Fred shoved a barrel on her head. Velma and Fred hi-fived and ran away. They ran into the center of town where they collided with Shaggy, Daphne, and Scooby. "Like, ow." Shaggy said, rubbing his head. Velma walked over to the tour booth. "Velma a tour at this time wouldn't help anything." Fred explained. "No, but it will help us solve the mystery. I saw something earlier that was suspicious." Velma said. "And I found it!" "I guess that means it's time to set a trap!" Fred said. "And we'll need you guys Shaggy and Scooby." "No way!" They both said. "Will you guys do it for some special jalapeño Scooby Snax?" Daphne asked. "Reah!" Scooby cheered as Daphne threw him the dog treats. "Me too!" Shaggy said as Daphne also threw him some snacks. --- "Witchy where are you!" Shaggy yelled. "Rome out! Rome out!" Scooby yelled. "Stop meddling!" The witch growled as she dove at them from the top of a building. "Zoinks! Like let's get out of here!" Shaggy said, the witch narrowly missing the two of them. Shaggy and Scooby ran through the barber shop and the witch followed, but in the barber shop Fred put an orange wig on the witch as she chased Shaggy and Scooby. They continued to run to the center of town. "There's that red headed witch!" Said the angry mob. "What?" The witch said, confused. The mob grabbed her and tied her up. "Good work mob!" Fred thanked as he and the gang walked up to the ties up witch. "Hey that's the actual witch grab her!" Said a woman in the mob, pointing at Daphne. "There are no real witches here." Velma explained. "That fire was started with gasoline and some sort of fire source. This witch is actually..." Velma started. "Raini Milson!" The rest of the gang said in unison. "Actually Aubrey Wilcox." Velma said. "I noticed that there was no Raini Milson on the tour guide list, but there was an Aubrey Wilcox. She wanted to burn up the books containing her family's dark past." "It's true I wanted to erase my family's shameful history. I've been so ashamed that I've been using the name Raini Milson since I was a kid. Kids used to tease me and call me a witch, but I never got to legally changing my name. Anyway this year I decided to finally do something about the history so I erased it! And I found the perfect opportunity to blame that redhead girl because she was flipping through a spellbook when I saw her so I knocked her out! My plan would've worked if it weren't for you meddling colonists!" Aubrey explained angrily as she was dragged away by the police. "I still can't thank you guys enough!" Daphne said. "No roblem! Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby said, licking Daphne. Writer's Note Feel free to review! Locations *Salem **Salem Witch Festival **The Old Salem Library **Clothing Store Cast and Characters Villains *Witch Suspects Culprit Notes/Trivia Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Volume 2: Futuristic Frights Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Season 1